


Un hiver éternel

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: L'amour ne signifie rien [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama, F/M, POV Myrcella Baratheon, Queen Myrcella Baratheon, Sad Ending, Undead Myrcella Baratheon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Westeros se couvre d'un éternel manteau blanc : les marcheurs blancs ont gagné la guerre et Myrcella est devenue leur reine.
Relationships: Myrcella Baratheon/Night King
Series: L'amour ne signifie rien [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147583
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Un hiver éternel

**Un hiver éternel**

Ils avaient échoué, à Winterfell. Les morts avaient gagné, la créature appelée “le roi de la nuit” avait tout détruit. D’abord Westeros, puis Essos. La menace des morts était aussi venue du continent oriental, et elle l’avait broyé petit à petit, dans une indifférence totale. Chaque civilisation avait succombé après la précédente et, au bout du compte, le monde s’était couvert d’un épais et éternel manteau de neige et de glace. 

Port-Réal avait été envahie à son tour et détruite. Le dragon de glace du roi de la nuit avait réduit en cendre le donjon rouge, dans lequel se terrait la reine Cersei de la maison maudite des Lannister, sa mère. 

\- La reine … plus jeune et … c’était toi, ma … ma propre fille. 

Mère et fille avaient le même regard, éteint, mais pour des raisons différentes. La lionne réanimée n’avait plus de voix, plus depuis que le poison des aspics des sables lui avait tranché la gorge. Alors, elle se contenta de s’approcher de sa mère, qui se laissa faire, et de lui mordre violemment le cou jusqu’à lui sectionner plusieurs artères, dont elle arracha violemment des bouts. Elle avait du sang au coin de ces lèvres bleues et froides, qui se mêlait au sien, celui de sa propre mort. 

Le roi de la nuit avait gagné, il siégerait pour l’éternité sur le trône de fer, le trône de feu et de sang, avec sa reine. 


End file.
